kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kota Kazuraba
is , the protagonist of the show. History Gaim Kota is the 2nd dancer for "Team Gaim" along with Mitsuzane Kureshima whom he sees as a little brother figure, but eventually stopped playing the game and left to look for a job in order to protect his lonely sister, Akira Kazuraba. He accidentally found his Sengoku Driver and was given a pair of Lockseeds (Orange and Pineapple) by a mysterious lady in white. Wizard Kota hears the children crying for help and enters the portal, which takes him to the location of Wizard and Beast. When he arrives, he is immediately transformed and fights off the monsters. Afterwards, he introduces himself as Gaim to the other Riders. After introducing himself to the Riders, Gaim goes back to his world just before the portal closes. He later arrives to help the Riders in the final battle with Amadam. During the battle, he learns of the Kamen Riders, and learns that he himself has inherited the title of Kamen Rider, promptly dubbing himself "Kamen Rider Gaim". After Amadam is defeated, Gaim vanishes back to his world. Movie Wars 2013 Personality Similar to Eiji Hino or Kamen Rider OOO, Kota is a type of person whom easily concerns with protecting everyone and due to this, "protecting people" is his very reason in fighting when it comes to his duty as a Kamen Rider. Arms Kamen Rider Gaim's forms are called . - Orange= Orange Arms is Gaim's default orange form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed. This form's personal weapon is the Daidaimaru. - Pine= Pine Arms is Gaim's yellow form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed. This form's personal weapon is the Pine Iron. - Ichigo= Ichigo Arms is Gaim's red form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed. This form's personal weapon is a kunai. - Suika= Suika Arms is Gaim's bulky green form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed. This form's personal weapon is a double bladed staff. This form can interchange into three modes. The first is a watermelon fruit that encases Gaim's body. The second is seen as a flying mode. The third is the Rider mode of the Arms. }} Equipment Devices * Sengoku Driver - Transformation device * Musou Saber - Gaim's standard weapon * Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms' personal weapon * Pine Iron - Gaim Pine Arms' personal weapon * Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles * Sakura Hurricane - Gaims's Rider Machine Notes *Kota is the first Primary Rider since Tsukasa Kadoya who does not make his debut as a cameo appearance in the Summer Movie of his predecessor, instead debuting in the final episodes of that series. *There is a slight irony regarding Kazuraba having a set of Lockseed Arms associated with the strawberry, due to the word "Ichigo". **"Ichigo" can also be read as "Number 1", the name of the very first Kamen Rider alias, Takeshi Hongo. **Splitting the two words "Ichi" and "Go" lead to the numbers "1" and "5", as in 15; Kazuraba is the lead of the 15th Kamen Rider Heisei Series since the revival with Kamen Rider Kuuga. *As the fifteenth leading Heisei Rider, the Heisei era now equals the Showa era in main Riders, as Kamen Rider J is officially considered the 15th Showa Rider. *His Suika Arms are similar to the Power Dizer from Kamen Rider Fourze. *Gaim's Sengoku Jidai motif mirrors , the Samurai from the Warring States Period in , Gaim's first Super Hero Time partner. **Before him, there was the Shinkengers, who appeared in the World of Shinkenger in a crossover two-episode arc with Kamen Rider Decade. *His suit design is similar to Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O. *Gaim's transformation, along with the other Riders' transformations is similar to the Kamen Rider Den-O series' Riders in that his basic form is briefly glimpsed before the armor forms. Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders